


MTV

by AdaptationDecay



Category: Ha-He (Music Video)
Genre: Badass, Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Chromatic Source Creator, Embedded Video, Meta, Music, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single music video is insufficient to contain the awesome that is Makmende...</p>
            </blockquote>





	MTV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts).




End file.
